Elsewhere
by SilverAndFlames
Summary: With Jake and Lucas both leaving Tree Hill and Peyton and Brooke are friends again. But like Luke said, there is trouble ahead. What happenes when Jake comes home? (Naley, Jayton mainly Jeyton, Brucas)Complete
1. Pro: In The Space Where I Can Breathe

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters- I wish I did. Nor do I own the song. I actually own little so don't sue!

Spoilers: Whole of series one- Fic is set straight after the final episode.

Pairing: Jeyton- Peyton Sawyer and Jake Jagelski,  
Brucas- Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis  
Naley- Nathan Scott and Haley James

PROLOUGE

"I love the time and in between,

The calm inside me,

In this space where I can breathe."

Elsewhere- Bethany Joy Lenz/Sarah McLachlan

Peyton pulled the envelope from her door handle wondering who would leave it there. As she read she felt slightly light headed. She sat down slowly on a nearby chair. Brooke walked towards her.

'Hey sista!' she noticed Peyton's expression. 'What's wrong?' Peyton held the letter out to her best friend and stood. Brooke sank into the seat she'd just vacated her own face falling. Peyton watched her for a few moments and then felt bile rise dramatically in her throat.

Brooke met her at the bathroom door. Her dark eyes shining slightly with tears, lips trembling slightly she moved and hugged Peyton tightly. Peyton returned the gesture.

'Are you ok?' Peyton asked her brunette friend. Brooke raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow.

'I'm not the one who just threw up. What's got into you?'

'Think its just sinking in that he's really gone.' Peyton said blue eyes suddenly sparkling. Brooke wrinkled her nose.

'Did you know?! I thought you found out like me with that lameass excuse for a letter…'

'Not Luke! Brooke I didn't know about Lucas at all I swear it.' Peyton sighed and slid down to her bedroom floor.

'Then who… Jake Jagelski?' Brooke knelt down beside Peyton and held her hand.

'Yeah… Hearing that about him in the letter…' Peyton smiled grimly. 'Kind brought it home.'

A worried Brooke had thrown the letter on Peyton's bed. It was written hesitantly as if the writer was unsure of how to say what he wanted…

_Dear Peyton and Brooke,_

_I know this letter is going to seem strange. But as John Steinbeck once said: "I have owed you this letter for a very long time-but my fingers have avoided the pencil as though it were an old and poisoned tool." _

_So I'm finally picking up this old and poisoned tool. I want you both to know that I'm so sorry. Sorry for what I did and what I put you both through. I'm not proud of my actions and I'm not proud of who I've been recently. I don't like that person._

_I want you to know that I love you both. You're two of the most amazing people I have ever known. I'm so pleased to see that the two of you are friends again. My part in that friendships near unmaking cuts deep into and I'm again- so sorry. The bond you have is stronger than you thought. Stronger than I've ever known, you two seem so attuned to each other and you see deep within each other._

_I know this will seem a shock but I'm leaving with Keith. Charlestown seems like somewhere I can find who I am. Take a chance to grow and become someone I hopefully do like. _

_Peyton I'm sorry we mistook friendship. I'm sorry we took one step to far and let half-feelings rule of rationality. You're such a wonderful caring person, you thought of Brooke till the end. You've been through so much, much more than anyone needs in their live, yet you still worry about other people and always put their feelings first, I wish I had your compassion and I wish I could stay in Tree Hill and be there for you. Especially now Jake has left, I think I now how you feel about him Peyton. I see the light in your eyes when he's near you. And I see the way he looks at you when you're _not_ looking. _

_I let someone I love walk away from me too. I had no choice but the reason she walked away from me was my own actions not the actions of someone else. If Jake comes back Peyton and I hope he does. Take the chance._

_Brooke I'm again- very sorry. I love you and should never have thought to walk away… you're so beautiful and so exciting. Every moment with you was an eye opener to me. I hope to make some changes in myself before I see you again. You trusted me not to be the sort of person I was. Not to be the same male you were used to. When we met I thought you were the person everyone else sees. The airhead. You showed me the opposite- you showed me a smart, funny and brave woman. I had the honour of briefly being with. I hope when we meet again I can be some worth you._

I'm sorry to have to say my goodbyes by letter. But Keith and I leave now. I've said goodbye to Nathan and Haley. I hope you both can look after her for me. Maybe even look after my "little brother." Nathan and I have made our peace. We've got a lot more than a father common it seems. Maybe Brooke, you could check on my mom for me. she isn't too thrilled with my leaving.

_I love Tree Hill and I love you both. But I must go. I **need** this chance to prove to you both and to myself that I can do better. It won't be easy but Abraham Lincoln once said "The best thing about the future is that it only comes one day at a time." _

_More than anything in the world I want to be able to breathe in my own time. Take a little of that time- find the space between it and hopefully find who I am._

_Love,_

_Lucas_


	2. One: Touch Upon The Years

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters- I wish I did. Nor do I own the song. I actually own little so don't sue!

Spoilers: Whole of series one- Fic is set straight after the final episode.

Pairing: Jeyton- Peyton Sawyer and Jake Jagelski,  
Brucas- Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis  
Naley- Nathan Scott and Haley James

CHAPTER ONE

"I believe there is a,

Distance I have wandered,

To touch upon the years."

Elsewhere- Bethany Joy Lenz/Sarah McLachlan

'Always the way with words.' Haley said as she finished reading the letter Peyton and Brooke had taken round to Nathan's apartment. The three girls were sat lounging on the sofa. Brooke nodded smiling slightly to herself.

'Would you?' Haley asked quietly watching the brunette stare gamely into space.

'Would I what?' she asked snapping back the distinctly Lucas-less reality.

'Take Luke back.' Haley watched Brooke apprehensively. The cheerleading incident had at least stopped the 'Tutor girl' comments… for the most part. But Brooke doesn't usually seem _this _friendly with her. She was lounging gently across the furniture and laughing joking around as if they were good if not best friends. 'Sorry… I didn't mean to be nosy…' Haley faltered and Nathan leaned out of the bathroom. Ready to protect Haley from Brooke's sharper side.

'It doesn't matter. I guess… you love him don't you?' Brooke looked up and her eyes swam with sudden tears. Peyton hugged her friend fiercely. Brooke didn't usually show emotions… not in front of other people at least. It was clear how much this must mean. Nathan leant back into the bathroom.

'Yes. Luke and I have been friends since we were little.' Brooke nodded. 'I've only seen him since he joined the team… what does that say about me?'

'Nothing Brooke. I didn't know him until then either…' Peyton said still holding her friend.

'What was he like… when he was little?' Brooke asked suddenly. Nathan slid back into his living room.

'He was… Mischievous. Always in trouble. But polite. Always so polite. Got him out of all the trouble… and smart. Smart enough to get out of trouble… always the teachers favourite.' Haley's voice was shaky. She hadn't meant to upset Brooke. In fact… her reaction was a shock. This wasn't normal Brooke behaviour at all.

'Sounds like me. Well without the smarts…' Nathan said sitting on the chair arm. His arm around his wife. Brooke laughed and wiped her damp eyes. It was then she caught sight of the wedding band on Haley's finger. She quickly found the matching one on Nathan's finger.

'Tutor girl… Don't tell me you've managed to peg down Nathan Scott!' she grabbed Haley's hand and showed it to Peyton. Who looked up at Nathan now shocked. He smiled ruefully at her and shook his head slightly. Peyton recognised what it meant. 'No games.' Nodding in reply Peyton hugged Haley and then Nathan.

'Congratulations!!' she said. Suddenly feeling a dull ache at the happiness she saw in front of her. Not for the first time she regretting letting Jake leave…

Brooke was busy hugging and congratulating the happy couple herself. Peyton wandered towards the apartment window blonde curls bouncing gently as she moved. She smiled as she heard Brooke's outrage at a lack of engagement ring. Staring out of the window Peyton was suddenly swept back a few years.

She saw a small blonde girl her curls not yet tamed or properly maintained and her green/blue eyes not yet shadowed… that little girl ran to play with a brown haired boy. Pulling her down into a rough and tumble game. Slowly the memories faded…

Lucas' cell was ringing. He ignored it for a little while until Keith looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

'You going to answer that?' Luke nodded and dug the cell out of his bag.

'Hey mom.'

'Hey Lucas. You have to come home!' Karen Roe sounded tired and panicky. Luke's brow wrinkled automatically.

'Mom. Slow down. What's going on?'

'It's Dan, Luke. He had a heart attack.'

'What? Is he going to be ok?'

'We don't know Lucas. Please come home.' Karen hung up the phone. She was too concerned to concentrate. She felt a turmoil of emotions she didn't love Dan. In honesty she didn't like the man but she had loved him once. She had been in Deb's position and imagining how it would have felt… she sank into a chair near the phone and closed her eyes.

'What is it Lucas?' Keith asked. Turning slightly. Lucas was pale and his eyes were shining in confusion. He too was suffering with a mixture of emotions.

'It's Dan…'

Jake leant against the window seat in his cousin's house. Jenny resting against his chest. His thoughts wandered back to Tree Hill and a certain blonde…

He'd known Peyton since before her mother had died. He remembered being there at the funeral… seeing Peyton's dad crying… for a kid an adult crying is more upsetting than the funeral.

He remembers Peyton dressed only in black looking pale and as if she'd been crying for weeks. But she wasn't crying there. She was just staring stonily into space. Holding her dad's hand. He hadn't realised it then but Peyton was trying as hard as she could not to cry in front of other people.

He sighed. She was too strong for her own good. He knew it was only because of Lucas that she wasn't letting her dad take a job that meant she wouldn't see him. He also knew that she would have never said a word to him herself. Jake had watched Peyton since they'd been small. They'd grown apart and he regretted it…

But now he was glad they had a friendship again. Even if he'd run from anything more. Still watching his memories from the window Jake remembered the words he'd almost said to her when he left. Almost asked her come with him… knowing she couldn't. he missed her.

He missed her voice, the way she was with jenny. The way she made him smile and the way she made him feel…

Lucas met Debs and Nathan at the hospital. Keith hung back slightly with the girls.

'This is scary isn't it. I mean he's been there our whole lives…' Brooke whispered. Peyton nodded.

It seemed like everything that had been there for years was changing.


	3. Two: Reaching Out

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters- I wish I did. Nor do I own the song. I actually own little so don't sue!

Spoilers: Whole of series one- Fic is set straight after the final episode.

Pairing: Jeyton- Peyton Sawyer and Jake Jagelski,  
Brucas- Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis  
Naley- Nathan Scott and Haley James

CHAPTER TWO

"Reaching out and reaching in,  
Holding out and holding in…  
I believe………"

Elsewhere- Bethany Joy Lenz/Sarah McLachlan

Brooke pushed the bar door open. She took up a usual seat surveying the area. Her thoughts weren't in it neither was her heart. She remained thinking about Lucas and Nathan back at the hospital with Dan. Luke had made as if to say something to her before she and Peyton had left. She'd rushed past. Unable to meet her eyes without thinking back to Haley's question. And she couldn't let herself think backwards. Not at all.

There had been a time when the beautiful brunette had thought maybe she'd let Lucas Scott back into her life. It had lasted a few minutes… but she'd thought the same about Peyton and she'd proven… Peyton had shown she was sorry. She'd reached out to Brooke at the time when Brooke had only been reaching in. not wanting a helping hand. Maybe Lucas…

She pushed the idea from her head and ordered a drink from the, fairly cute, bartender.

'Drinking alone?'

'You betchya.' She replied sipping her drink.

'Can't be good…' he said leaning on the counter. Brooke gave him one of her special 'leave-me-alone' smiles and turned away.

'He's a lucky man.' The bartender said. Continuing to ignore Brooke's looks.

'**He** is no such thing. Not anymore.' She hadn't turned around. If she had she would have seen Lucas stumble sleep deprived into the bar. He sank on to stool across the bar. Not noticing Brooke. The tender served him. A song came onto the system there as if by fate.

"Nobody really knows  
Where they're supposed to go  
Hiding behind a wall  
Afraid that they'll lose it all  
But it's alright  
Just follow the light  
And don't be afraid of the dark"

(Travis Follow the Light  
Track Eight Invisible band)

Both Brooke and Lucas began to sing along quietly both of them loved the song Peyton had recommended to them.

"You'll dance till you fall  
And always be here in my heart  
But nobody wants to know"

Brooke wished restlessly that Lucas would walk through the bar door. She wished her answer to Haley's question would match his.

"'cos nobody even cares  
Everyone's on the make  
Yeah and everyone's out for themselves"

Luke wished more than anything that things were back as they were with he and Brooke. Just to be there with her…

"You'll dance till you fall  
And always be here in my heart  
'cos it's alright, alright now  
And you're alright  
Yeah we're alright now"

Luke looked up. And saw Brooke about the same time she saw him.

'Brooke Davis.'

'Lucas Scott.'

They sat talking for over two hours. They never really touched on anything else important. They joked and laughed until they'd run out of neutral territory.

'How's Dan?' Brooke asked- reaching out tentatively.

'He's going to be ok.' Lucas sighed. Holding out a hope that the look in Brooke's eyes was more than friendship.

'So. How are you?'

'I'm… Alright I think.' Luke paused. 'I'm a mess.'

'Which one?' Brooke asked silently ordering more drinks.

'The last one. I feel like I've got no right to be there. I mean Debs and Nate do. They're his family and Keith of course. But me? I don't WANT to be his family Brooke. I mean I am but…'

'You said it. You are his family.'

'If am I, then why do I feel… like I do? I thought for a moment it would better if… if…'

'Better if he died?' Brooke said shyly.

'Yes. For me. For Debs, for mom and Nathan. Especially now he and Haley are married.'

'There's no shame in that Lucas. It's just human nature.'

'Is it?'

'Yeah. Come Luke. The man's done you no good. In your life he's only abandoned you and made you and your brothers life hell. And don't tell me you don't care about Nate.'

'I wasn't going to.'

'Then you're entitled to a moment of wanting rid. Don't worry about it.'

'You're amazing Brooke.'

'I know it. You seemed to have missed the memo…'

'I want to change. I think… I believe I can…'

'I know. And I believe. That maybe you just need to stop wanting to change and realise that's the only reason you need to.' She grabbed her bag and on impulse gave him a light kiss on the lips. It developed into a tender loving kiss. Luke pulled away…

'Brooke…'

'Night Luke.' She left. Leaning against the wall she thought back. Haley's answer was 'yes.' She'd take Lucas back. If only he knew just how much she wanted to.

_"You'll dance till you fall  
And always be here in my heart  
'cos it's alright, alright now  
And you're alright  
Yeah we're alright now"_


	4. Three: Linger in Silence

CHAPTER THREE

"This is heaven to no one else but me,  
I'll defend it as long as I can be,  
Left here to linger in silence…"  
Elsewhere- Bethany Joy Lenz/Sarah McLachlan

Jake woke up, the sun was barely raised and Jenny was still sleep peaceful in her crib. He booted up his cousins PC and connected to PunknDisorderly. Peyton was up and so was her web cam, Lucas had told Jake about the site before and Jake now found it a way to reach out to her. Even if she didn't know it.

Peyton was typing something frowning slight as if she was unsure about what to say. He just watched her and wished he could be sat in Tree Hill not Savannah. As Peyton leaned back from her work, Jake's e-mail icon flashed. He grinned and opened the offending letter.

_Dear Jake,_

_How are you doing?_

_I hope you and Jenny have settled ok. My dad got back yesterday, he's fine and he sends his love to Jenny. I do too. _

_Dan Scott had a heart attack after you'd left. So maybe you could mail Luke or something… Brooke saw him recently and she said he's doing so well…_

_I'm fine… nothing much I can comment on so I guess you're just gonna have to get over this lameass excuse for an e-mail. Sorry man. _

_Anyways, Take care of Jenny Hopefully I'll hear from her soon… . I really hope you're both doing well. Miss you both. _

_Love_

_P._

His grin faded at the latter comment. Jake's attention turned to the letter on his cousin's desk. It was from his lawyer. Informing him that should he need to take legal action against Nikki he would have to make sure he kept away from her for at least two months. That meant not letting her know where he was. It was- his lawyer told him sternly, of utmost importance he didn't have any correspondence with anyone in Tree Hill except his parents. E-mail, letters and phone calls can be traced. Especially but Nikki's lawyer in Seattle.

Jake groaned as he watched Peyton settle down to sketch. He wished more than anything just to reach through the screen and touch her. But being able to see her was still good. Great even. To Jake it was almost heaven…

What was he meant to say anyway… 'Yeah I miss you too and by the way Peyton I don't mean as a friend. You know I'm crazy about you…' Jake thought to himself. Saying that would be stupid… saying anything less would feel pointless.

Right now Jake was content to watch Peyton and defend his heaven… the images in his mind of that kiss on the dockyard… in silence.

'Hey bestest friend.' Brooke said sitting on Peyton's bed.

'How did you get in?' Peyton said turning round but smiling.

'You're dad let me in.'

'I tell him and tell him… these street people just aren't right in the head…' Peyton muttered. Brooke threw at pillow at her, which she ducked.

'Whatcha drawing?' Peyton handed across the sketch… it was of a candle- unlit in a darkened room. The girl in background was watching the candle.

'Can't you draw something happy?' Brooke said wrinkling her nose. Peyton raised an eyebrow. 'I know you miss Jagelski but come on! We're meeting Nate, Haley and Luke in a couple of hours by the way.'

'Are we?'

'Yes we are. Now draw!' Brooke stood up and stretched. 'I know you won't come out to you finish that. So hurry. See you at the mall.' Peyton nodded and hugged Brooke as she left.

Something happy… 

Peyton frowned. She began another sketch next to the one of the room. An hour later she looked at the strip. The same room now held two people the girl and the boy. The candle was lit even though the girl wasn't looking at it anymore. The caption read- Heaven is what no else sees.

Lucas hadn't heard anything from Jake either. He unlike Peyton had no idea where his friend had disappeared to. Although he had a fairly good idea wherever he was, Peyton's thoughts were to. She arrived to the mall thirty minutes after the arranged time. Late even for Peyton. He and Nate had been left to collect her and take her to the frantically shopping Haley and Brooke.

'Hey!' Nate called. Peyton smiled and wandered over seeming shadowed…

'You ok?' Lucas asked the blonde as she surveyed the scene before her. Luke was casually leant back in his chair- which was slanted equally casually towards Nathan's. who was resting his feet upon the table jauntily. Grinning at his brother. She felt her heart rise slight. If those two could become actual brothers… maybe she should a shot at being with Jake after all……….

'Yeah. I'm ok. Where's Brooke?' she asked slinging herself into a chair opposite her ex's.

'She got sick of waiting for you and dragged Hales of in search of 'the cutest lil outfit'' Nathan mimicked with scary accuracy. Peyton grinned.

'Guess we better find them then. Before your new wife bankrupts you, huh?' Nathan looked suddenly scared and jumped to his feet. Laughing the other Scott brother and Peyton Sawyer followed him.

'You heard from Jake recently?' Lucas asked as they walked.

'No. Not recently. Have you?' there was a degree of painful hope in her voice that Luke noticed straight away.

'No. I don't even know where he went.' Luke said watching Peyton for any ideas.

'Oh. He went to stay with relatives. Escape from Nikki. You know.'

'Yeah. I know. You really miss him though.'

'Brooke been blabbing?' Peyton questioned. Trying to hide her blush- and failing.

'Yes. And also you're blushing.' Peyton gave Luke a glare and he looked away quickly.

'I miss him. We were good friends.'

'Did you read my letter?'

'Yes.' Luke met her eyes and she nodded. An admittance.

'So…'

'There's Brooke.' Nathan was already with his wife. Checking price labels.

'You were late.' Brooke told Peyton accusingly.

'I had to drop a strip off at T.H.U.D.' she explained.

'A happy strip?' Brooke said, wary to forgive…

'yes.' Peyton said. Well it was. Happy for her.

'Good. Come on they've got some cute tanks…'

Luke tried once more to talk to Peyton about her feelings for Jake he was brushed off again. A little more gently.

'Look Luke. I'm sorry but I just wanna keep this to myself ok? When I get honest about my feelings… they get… screwed. You get that. Right?'

he got it. And understood. Just watching Brooke gave him the clearest idea. How was he meant to go back to Charlestown and leave her. Never see her again. Never watch that beautiful way of walking, her dimples when she laughed. He couldn't do it, it was like walking away from heaven,

Brooke was his heaven and he was okay with that. As long as he could keep the information quiet. Peyton was right. As long as feelings were left in silence they could be protected much better.

He picked a copy of T.H.U.D up the next week. Peyton's strip was happy… and beautifully explanatory. He wished Jake could see it.

In savannah Jake Jagelski ran his hand through his dark hair. Wondering if ordering a copy of Tree Hill Underground Daily to a newsagents fifteen miles out of Savannah to be delivered was either- a risk or just plain stupid.

He opened it straight to page 14, where Peyton's strip was always. He stared and a painful idea started to spread in his heart… maybe he wasn't the only one feeling this…

Later he cut the strip out and stuck on the wall in his room. He sang Jenny to sleep that night, incorporating Peyton's words…

'Everyone dreams,

Everyone has nightmares,

Where they're to wake up alone.

But it doesn't matter now,

Heaven is close,

Because heaven is everywhere,

Everyone knows,

That to you heaven is always near,

Heaven is what no else sees.'


	5. Four: Would You Try to Understand

CHAPTER FOUR

"If I choose to,  
Would you try to understand,  
I know this love is passing time,  
Passing through like liquid,  
I am drunk in my desire..."  
Elsewhere- Bethany Joy Lenz/Sarah McLachlan

It's dark out side of Karen's café. Peyton is leaning against a counter watching Jake on stage. Jenny at his feet dozing. He's singing:

"Such a Lonely boy  
Couldn't find the joy within  
Such a lonely girl  
Such a lonely world we're living in  
I watch it all go by  
I can't find a tear to cry"

She sees Nikki with Jenny in her arms. She sees Jake's angry face. "You can't DO that Peyton."

She sees Jake on the boat. Heading out to Savannah and out of her life.

"I watch it all go by  
I can't find a tear to cry"

Peyton sat up in bed. Suddenly awake. She shook herself quietly and rolled over. Her alarm flashed One am.

'They hate me hales. Come on!'

'They don't hate you! They're just not used to me doing things like this.' Haley tossed her hair. Sighing. This argument had been going on since she'd told her parents about their marriage. Four hours before…

'OK. OK. Let's just get some sleep ok?' Nathan flopped onto the couple's double bed. Haley watched him- sighing slightly.

'ok.' She slid onto the bed next to him. 'I didn't mean to yell at you Nate. It's just my parents aren't used to me doing stupid things.'

'Marrying me was a stupid thing then was it?!!' Nathan yelled jumping up.

'You know that isn't what I meant!' Haley said panicked.

'I'll see you tomorrow Haley.' Nathan stood up and- slamming the door behind him, left.

Haley now alone in the apartment began to sob. Everything that had bothered her recently began to come out. Little niggling doubts about her and Nathan. The look of shock and disappointment in her parent's eyes. Then she remembered:

"Haley: You, uh, you ok? You're shaking, Nathan.  
Nathan: My heart's racing too. That's what happens when I'm around you."

She loves him. Haley knew that. She knew it. For certain- her heart swam every time she saw him and she couldn't help but smile just watching him.

She moved to the window and leaned outside. She stared up into the fey-looking sky. And the stars.

'I'll make you a deal.' She whispered to them. 'if you help me get through this… I'll never make another wish.' She sighed and leaned back against the wall.

Her phone rang out. It was Lucas. She read the text message gratefully. UR HUSBANDS HERE was all it said.

She looked up at the stars again and grinned. Grabbing her jacket she left for the Roe/Scott household.

Nathan watched the stars and wished with all his heart Haley was there. He regretted walking out of that apartment.

'You ok man?' Luke asked returning from the kitchen with a drink for each of them.

'I guess.'

'What are you doing to Haley?' the joke was a poor one. Returning to the eventful time the boys had shared a hotel room.

'Not being good enough for her.' He murmured. Lucas reached out and shook his brother. Anyone looking would have been aware of their relationship acutely.

'Don't say that! You showed me that isn't true. She's happier now than I've seen her in ages. Don't you take that away from her!'

'I don't want to! But her parents… maybe…'

'Her parents are like me. They need time to get used to the idea.' Nathan nodded.

'Maybe you were both right. You know I look up at those stars and wish on every one that I could keep her happy…'

'Nate?' Haley asked from behind them both.

The bars music was deafening. Not the Brooke particularly cared she was just happy to let herself go and dance. She was wearing a tight black skirt that was definitely "mini" and a red lace top. She looked stunningly beautiful.

Lucas watched her from the doorway. He'd left quickly after Haley had arrived to speak to her husband. It was late but the club was still open… Skills nodded towards an empty table and Luke wandered over to it. He still couldn't keep his eyes off of Brooke and the way she was dancing.

'Go dance with her.' Lucas oldest friend sat in the chair next to him, handing a glass of vodka.

'No.' Luke said decisively.

'Not Brooke idiot. The blonde watching you.' Skills nodded left of miss Davis. She smiled and beckoned to Luke who followed.

They began to dance. The music grew upwards and the beat filled Luke's head just as it had Brooke's.

'Haley. I'm sorry about…' she cut him off with a kiss.

'I'm sorry.' She whispered as they broke that kiss.

Nathan felt his heart swell with all the love he'd ever felt. All of it turned to Haley.

The people moved Brooke found herself thrown against Luke's chest. He met her eyes both of them remembering the bar. After all Dan was okay now. He was out of hospital in a day or so. Everything was free to become what it would. Lucas and Keith were staying in Tree Hill.

They began to dance together. The song was slow but passionate…

Peyton rolled out of bed and sat at her computer. Logging into her e-mail she received a comment on she stared at her empty in box. She felt a drop. Turning the webcam off she grabbed a pad.

'Haley I love you. I can't believe you're mine. I'm the luckiest person I know. You're like every star in the sky to me. Without them there's no point to the night.' Nathan was whispering.

'Lucas…' Brooke's voice was almost silent in the club but Lucas heard it.

'I know.' he replied as quietly. Hearing the unasked question. 'I want to be good enough for you…'

'Jake…' Peyton muttered as she finished her sketch. Laying the pen aside and staring up at the stars.

Jake Jagelski cradled his daughter against his chest. He watched the night wishing he were in Tree Hill. To tell Peyton about the feelings growing in his chest. The soaring feeling whenever he thought of her and the fact he could only compare these feelings to those he's had when Nikki had been around.

Haley and Nathan kissed again. Haley silently thanked her stars.

'You are.' Brooke murmured into Lucas mouth. Their lips met and they kissed. Brooke felt as if she was at home.

Peyton threw the sketch onto her bed. It was a pencil sketch of Brooke and Lucas, Nathan and Haley either side of the page. Between them were Jake and Peyton. Jake turned away from Peyton and Peyton from him. Above it she'd written. WALKING AWAY AND NOT COMING BACK

In Savannah Jake brought up flights to Tree Hill.


	6. Five: I Love the Way You Smile at Me

CHAPTER FIVE

"But I love the way you smile at me,  
I love the way your hands reach out and hold me near..."

Elsewhere- Bethany Joy Lenz/ Sarah McLachlan

Dawn broke over Tree Hill.

Jake jumped off of his flight. Back in tree hill- his heart did a small summersault. He was home. In her pushchair Jenny giggled to herself.

Brooke rolled over and buried her head in Luke's shoulder. He smiled and kissed her hair gently.

Haley woke to Nathan cooking breakfast. Smiling to himself. 'Morning Mrs. Scott.' Her told her handing coffee across. Haley grinned.

Peyton rolled over pulling her covers over the mass of blonde curly hair.

Jake reached Lucas' first. He hadn't wanted to go straight to Peyton's. Not yet. He knocked at the door and was only slightly surprised to see Brooke open the door.

'Jake!' she squeaked and hugged him. He was surprised by her reaction- about as much as Jenny who was used to getting all of the attention. She gurgled annoyance at Brooke, who laughed and picked her up. 'Hello sweetheart. Come on in.'

Brooke wandered into Luke's room. He blanched when he saw Jenny nestled in his, girlfriends- he hoped, arms.

'Where did you get the baby?' he asked looking confused.

'Actually. That's mine.' Jake said coming round the corner. Luke looked up grinning.

'Jake! Man! Welcome home!' he also hugged his friend. Jake was pleased with attention even if it didn't come from someone he wanted it too.

'thanks.' He grinned and removed his daughter from Brooke. 'So… anything new?'

Peyton was brushing her hair when Brooke rang. She answered her phone wearily. She felt exhausted like she'd spent all her energy waiting for something… or someone who wouldn't be coming home.

'Hey girlfriend.'

'Hey Brooke.' She answered trying to be cheery.

'Open the door hunni.' Brooke hung up. Peyton wondering why she couldn't use the bell like a vaguely normal person.

'Brooke you know that the bell…' she swung the door open. 'works' her voice went flat. Brooke was stood holding a beautiful little girl in her arms. But it wasn't Jenny she was staring at. It was her father. He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

'But this is funner.' Brooke commented bouncing down the steps to Luke's pick up. Jenny still with her.

'I guess I should ask about those two later, huh?' Jake said trying joke.

'You know more than me.' Peyton said quietly. Letting the one she'd given up upon in her house and she supposed her life.

'Oh.' He followed her accepting the drink she offered.

There was incredibly awkward silence between the two of them. Peyton tried to stay calm but in the end she failed. She slammed a mug down in the sink and felt tears well up in her eyes when it broke.

'pey… it's ok.' Jake tried to comfort her but she pulled away.

'Is it? You can't do this Jake. You can't walk into my life just after walking out of it. You… complicate…'

'Complicate? I don't want to Peyton I want to make things easy…' Jake was crying. He'd wanted to help wanted to make things better for her not worse. He felt sick…

Peyton was crying too. She couldn't take this. She couldn't take the risk to lose her heart all over… why did he think he could just keep coming and going!

'How? By popping in for a holiday!' she felt her emotions trickle out of her like a small hole in a glass. Flowing away.

Jake smiled. The emotions flew back into Peyton. That smile! She felt her heart spin.

'I'm not back for a holiday Peyton. I'm back for good.'

Nikki sat in her hotel in Seattle she was watching the phone. It rang.

'Hello?'

'It's me. We were right. You're ex just brought a ticket to Tree Hill on his debt card... He's there now.' Nikki grinned.

Jake reached for her and everything else fell away. She loved that he knew when to hold her. When to be there. She drew a breath and gathered in his scent. He always knew when to act. And when to come home.


	7. Six: Heaven

CHAPTER SIX

"Oh the quiet child awaits the day when she can break free,

The mould that clings like desperation,

And I believe,

This is heaven.

To no one else but me."

Elsewhere- Bethany Joy Lenz/ Sarah McLachlan

'For good. For good?' Peyton asked quietly. Her voice as delicate as her current emotions.

Jake nodded pressed his lips to her cheek. Peyton pulled back and kissed him fully.

72 Hours Later……… 

Karen Roe watched Nathan and Haley walk into the café. She greeted them and asked for their order.

'Macaroni and cheese for two.' Nathan said wrapping an arm around his wife gently.

'Make that for four, please mom.' Lucas sank into seats opposite his brother and best friend. Brooke nodded and gave a cheery grin.

'Looks like paradise is back on track!' she said gleefully.

'You mean you two?' Haley asked glancing from one to the other. Lucas kissed Brooke on the cheek and smiled at his friend.

'Yeah. Jake and Peyton to!' the Scots stared at her. 'Didn't you know? he flew in today. Think he's back for good.'

'So they're together?' Nathan questioned.

'Well they haven't left Pey's house in awhile. Apart to collect Jenny and Jake had a quick chat with Luke.'

'Really!'

Nikki jumped off of the plane and headed for a taxi. There was no reason in messing around. She reached the Sawyer girl's house first and saw them playing on the front lawn.

'Do you HAVE to play with my daughter?' she said leaning against the gate.

Peyton felt her heart stop. What was she doing here! She couldn't take away her happiness. not now. Not after she'd waited so long to be with Jake and Jenny… it was as if there was a hole in her stomach and was sucking out her insides…

She looked up face pale, she met Jake's eyes. And felt the hole widen. He was grinning.

'Jake?' voice barely above a whisper…

'Go home Nikki.' Jake said picking his daughter up. Peyton's heart stopped draining away slightly. But she was still confused.

'Not without my daughter.'

'You can't have her Nikki. Not legally, not now and not ever.' There was a certainty to Jake's voice Nikki hadn't heard before. The tight family unit struck her, Peyton and Jenny made, Jake stood with Jenny on his hip. Peyton placed an arm around his waist and leaned her forehead against Jenny's.

'What are you talking about Jake?' Nikki felt a slight panic rise up her throat. She really needed a drink.

'Vodka or Barcardi?' Jake asked sliding an arm around Peyton's neck.

'What?'

'Which is it you want today, Nikki? You see Luke let me in on a little secret.'

'Lucas? Lucas Scot?'

'Yeah. You see he's willing to testify about your drunken behaviour when you two met. So is the school Nikki. No judge is gonna give a baby to an alcoholic.'

'I've changed. Jake please…'

'You can't change your mould. I know you can eventually but at the moment you're desperate. I'm sorry.

Nikki froze. There was nothing left to do so she turned and got back into the cab. Clear from the house she burst into tears.

'Peyton!' Brooke called from the truck's open window. Peyton glanced out of the window Jake and Jenny were asleep in the bed behind her.

'Brooke?'

'Come on! We're going on a picnic!' Brooke was unusually hyper even for her happily reunited state with Lucas. Who peered around his girlfriend and grinned.

'We're picking Hales and Nate up ten minutes!' the blonde Scot brother told her. Jake stood up behind Peyton.

'Better get ready huh?' she nodded.

Later that day they were sat eating and Peyton felt an overwhelming happiness. She sighed and leaned back against a tree trunk the others were playing catch with one of Jenny's balls. Lucas looked over.

'Alright?'

'Great. You?'

'Same. Strange though isn't it?' Lucas asked Peyton smiling as he watched her. He hadn't seen her this happy before. It was as if everything had just clicked into place.

'What is?'

'That something so simple as messing about in the sun is kinda heaven.'

'Heaven for no one else.' Peyton responded and hugged him.

'HEY get your own boyfriend!' Brooke stumbled over. Jenny in her arms. Nathan and Haley followed holding hands. And Jake kissed Peyton's neck as he sat beside her.

Lucas-_ 'Charles Dickens wrote in Nicholas Nickleby "When I speak of home, I speak of the place where in default of a better those I love are gathered together." I thought that I needed to change who I was to be good enough for the people at my home. But the reason they were home was because I already good enough for them. Now I look at them and I know this is heaven.'_

_THE END_


End file.
